silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Everypony's in the House
is the seventh episode of Survivor: Eras - No Rest, No Limit. Challenges Boss Fight: Ichi (David) vs. Frank Sinatra One representative will face Sinatra in climbing through a series of obstacles to reach a pile of five toy rockets. They will then toss the toy rockets at a small moon target, and attempt to land all of them in place. First person to do so wins. Winners: Ichi Dungeon Duel: Ni vs. Yon Each tribe will run through an obstacle course, where they will use whatever tools they have in a backpack to solve puzzles. The first tribe to make it through the five-part course wins the duel. Winners: Yon Story Day 18 The thirty contestants arrived in a large bar, where bartender/host Luke greeted them. He slid a mug over to Sheen, who pulled a piece of paper out of it. Inside was a big reveal; the seven tribes would be splitting into six tribes of five. Each contestant reached into a large mug and pulled out a newly colored tribe buff. The new teams were as follows: Everyone was given a beverage of their choice to celebrate making the final thirty, and reaching the first tribe switch. Everyone cheerfully drank together before being given their maps and sent out into the world of Exploration. Ichi basked in the sunlight together, getting to know each other by sharing their first meal. Satania felt weary of everyone, but kept up her smiles. The first person Satania bonded with was David, who appreciated her goofiness and lighthearted behavior. On Ni, Arthur was eager to get to know everyone. The first person he approached was Wednesday, who frightened him. Arthur: Hi! My name's Arthur, it's great to meet you! Wednesday: ... So, what are you? A living anteater? Arthur: I'm, uh... I'm an aardvark. Why do you ask? Wednesday: No reason. GIR was next to talk to Wednesday, but she quickly found herself annoyed by the robot, especially when GIR insisted that she dance with him. This made Wednesday very uncomfortable. On San, Mario felt out of place, being the only one from the original Ni tribe. Han brought it to Mario's attention that they were both the only men and the only non-Japanese people on the tribe. He abruptly told the plumber that they would have to stick together. Umaru quickly switched to her human form so she could run ahead and cover more ground. IA and Misaka kept up behind her, impressed by her abilities. Misaka: Wow, Umaru-chan, you really are fast. IA: Don't use up all your energy, though! We're constantly moving, we have to save our energy. Umaru: I know that, IA senpai! But Umaru-chan never runs out of energy, hehe! Misaka: Whatever you say. Misaka and Umaru spoke privately after IA left, establishing that they would still work together. Umaru was happy to do so, and they agreed that they would reunite with Lucina and Monika if they survived their tribes. Mario noticed Misaka leaving her conversation with Umaru, and grew concerned of a possible alliance. He confronted Misaka about it, but Misaka assured him there was nothing going on. Right away, Monika introduced herself to the new tribe and encouraged everyone else to do the same. Pinkie loved Monika's spirit and the two got along well. Kano went to speak to Jill, professing his admiration for her strength. Jill appreciated the compliments, and the two talked for a while. On Go, Oscar felt a little out of place, being on a tribe full of big named modern players. Nearing a lake, James and Lily went to fetch water to refill their supply. At the lake, the two expressed admiration for each other as competitors, and suggested working together. On Roku, Sheen would not stop pestering Lancelot, absolutely bewildered at the sight of a real knight. Sheen: Oh my gosh, this is the closest I have ever come to standing in the presence of UltraLord himself! A real knight of King Arthur! Can I touch your sword, huh? Huh? Lancelot: Please, young excitable one, do not come much closer. I am not one for observing and glorifying, I am but a humble knight of the Round Table. Sheen: Oh. my. gosh! He even talks like an old knight! This is like a dream come true! Somebody pinch me! PINCH ME! Ryuko: Seek help. Sheen quickly abandoned Lancelot when he noticed Godzilla, and swiftly tried to climb the monster. Godzilla was not happy about it. Garfunkel finally encouraged Sheen to settle down, then took up the map and began leading the tribe toward their destination. One by one, each tribe arrived at a grumpy old troll who lived under a bridge, with the exception of Roku; who were lost thanks to Sheen's shenanigans. The troll asked each tribe whether or not they wished to enter the dungeon. For the first time, every tribe agreed to do so. With each tribe, the troll shoved them down into the pit beneath the bridge, sending them to the dungeon. The Dungeon Music: We Did It! - Dora the Explorer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-qMCzsLOQ4 At different intervals; Ichi, Ni, San, Yon, and Go landed in the dungeon. They each landed in cells, but it took little effort to get the doors open, revealing a large cavern full of different colors and numbers. While exploring, Ichi came across a large talking door. The door asked them to name a series of colors in Spanish, then it would allow them entry. One by one, the colors red, blue, green, and yellow appeared in four panels on the door. Satania knew red was rojo, while Karen was able to analyze blue and green as azul and verde. Lastly, David knew yellow was amarillo, as he once sang a song about it. The door congratulated the Ichi tribe and granted them entry. Inside was a large dark room, with what appeared to be a large setup. In the center of a room was a tall man cloaked in all black, standing in front of a sign. The five cautiously approached him to read the sign, just in time for the man to throw his cloak off and reveal who he truly was. Music: The Way You Look Tonight - Frank Sinatra https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9ZGKALMMuc There was mutual shock and fear at the sight of Frank Sinatra, especially since David was very familiar with him. Without wasting any time, the group read the sign just as Luke came in from the darkness behind them. BOSS FIGHT - Frank Sinatra of Survivor: Sound Stage 2, Survivor: Variety, and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 2. With everyone gathered in awe, Luke explained the rules of how a boss fight would work. One representative of a tribe would face off against the boss in a one-on-one duel. If the boss is defeated, the tribe will be rewarded with supplies and Immunity in the next challenge. However, if the tribe is defeated, it will be labeled a "Defeat", and an impromptu Tribal Council will be activated on the spot. Additionally, if the boss is undefeated, they will prowl the dungeons until a tribe finally defeats them. David told the tribe to let him take on the challenge, as it would only be appropriate to return the favor from Sound Stage 2. They agreed to let David run the challenge, as David and Sinatra reconvened after not seeing each other for ages. David: You're looking good, Frank. Sinatra: You yourself, David. Ready to relive old times? David: I'm always ready. After some preparing, the lights went up on the challenge course, and the duel began. They both went running full-speed ahead, alternating the leader. David managed to pull ahead and reach the rockets first, but Sinatra caught up quickly. David landed the first rocket, with Sinatra landing right after him, and another right after it. David then landed his second, followed by his third, then fourth. Sinatra landed his third, but David landed his fifth before Sinatra could land his fourth; winning for Ichi. Sinatra congratulated David on his victory, and presented the tribe will supplies and their piece of Immunity. He agreed to show the tribe through the rest of the dungeon, and send them off toward the next vessel. Music: We Did It! - Dora the Explorer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-qMCzsLOQ4 Elsewhere in the dungeon, Ni and Yon ran right into each other almost immediately. Luke then arrived to introduce yet another new twist. Ni and Yon were guided to a new room, with a large challenge setup. The rules of a tribe duel in the game were as follows: If two tribes meet up, they must partake in a duel where the winners will obtain all of the supplies found by the losing tribe. However, if no supplies has been found, the losing tribe will be forced into an impromptu Tribal Council. As neither tribe had found anything, it became a life or death challenge. The tribes were given backpacks for the challenge, and sent off to run the course. Monika found the key in the backpack, allowing them to get through the locked door. Pinkie pulled out a screwdriver, which allowed them to screw nails into a small contraption to run on a rail. Ni got through the first door, but could not figure out which item to use on the contraption. The contraption reached a wall for Yon, but Jill discovered that a block was missing from the wall and put a block from the backpack in its place, allowing the wall to open. Next, the contraption landed on a scale, and the Yon tribe had to choose from several large items which would balance the scale. Ni finally got the contraption running, but Yon balanced the scale and activated the final puzzle, which was missing a piece. Ni put the block in place and reached the scale, and swiftly balanced it and reached the final puzzle. It then became a close match. Despite having caught up, Ni could not find the puzzle piece before Yon, allowing Yon to win the duel. Yon was given a map to lead them out of the dungeon, while Ni was sent to another room, which mimicked Tribal Council. They were given ten minutes to discuss their course of action. During the brief discussion period, Wednesday confessed to not liking GIR, and claimed she would vote him out. Arthur, however, claimed not to like Wednesday. Mileena remained silent, watching the others bicker. Before they knew it, the ten minutes were up. Luke arrived and began a brief tribe discussion. Arthur admitted that Wednesday was not being pleasant, while Wednesday admitted some people on the tribe were not being pleasant either. GIR, SpongeBob, and Mileena spoke little, and the voting began. After some quick voting, the five votes were read. One vote for GIR, and a unanimous vote for Wednesday. As such, Wednesday was eliminated from the game. She huffed as her torch was snuffed, angrily leaving the competition. Luke handed the remaining four a map out of the dungeon, and reminded them that dungeons were to be explored at their own risk. San and Go still remained in the dungeon, and continued to explore it. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running